The proposed work will investigate the relationship between the metabolism and toxicity of carbon tetrachloride emphasizing the bioorganic mechanism of the reaction. In addition, the role of glutathione in carbon tetrachloride hepatoxocity will be studied. The mechanism of the alcohol potentiation of carbon tetrachloride toxicity will also be investigated. An attempt will be made to develop new methods for detection of benzene hematotoxicity; these studies will involve determination of marrow granulocyte reserve and colony forming units. Methods for enhancing the sensitivity of bone marrow to the hematotoxic effects of benezene will also be studied. Finally, the relationship between benzene metabolism hematotoxicity will be studied in bone marrow cells and homogenates.